Truth or Dare
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: the first offical year since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and the female members of the guild want to throw her a slumber party and they decide to play Truth or Dare after a couple of drinks. And Lucy is dared to do something she is rather to scared to do but in the end she is glad the girls decided to play the game otherwise she's not sure she would of admitted her feelings.


Truth or Dare

It was fast approaching Lucy's 7th but technically 1st anniversary since she joined the Fairy Tail guild. Mira and Levy had begun planning the slumber party that they would hold in honour of this occasion. All the female members of Fairy Tail were planning their slumber party to take place at Fairy Hills later on that night.

Just as the guild was finally closing for the night that was when Levy, Mira and Ezra had snatched Lucy and told her their plan for the evening. She was glad to think her nakamas hadn't forgotten. So she followed them up to Fairy Hills where Juiva had already gotten her overnight bag from her house for the night. Lucy was really looking forward to just having a girls night in with her closest friends she has well besides Natsu but recently being around him was becoming more awkward for the Stellar mage. In the last few weeks she had come to realise that that crush she had on him was more than just that and she craved to be with him not that she would ever admit it.

However Mira and Levy had different plans. They had seen the way she has looked at him, blushed when he's touched her or smiled at her, they knew that there was something going on, something they wanted to know if it were really true. That's why Mira had brought some of the alcohol from Fairy Tail and a already empty bottle so they could play truth or dare.

"Okay girls we are going to play truth or dare" Mira giggled a little tipsy

"How do you play it?" Wendy asked the only one who had not touched a drop of alcohol asked.

"Well what you do is you spin this bottle and whoever it lands on is asked truth or dare. Now when they say truth you ask them a question that they must answer truthfully and if it's a dare they ask then you tell them to do something and they must do it" Levy explained as she wasn't as drunk as Mira.

"Oh sounds like fun" Wendy agreed.

"So who's first?" Erza asked

"Lucy will go first!" Mira giggled

So Lucy spun the bottle for it to land on Erza.

"So Erza truth or dare?" Lucy giggled

"Dare" Erza replied

"Okay I dare you to sneak into the boy's dorm and steal Gray's boxers and bring them back for Juiva" Lucy giggled. And just like that Erza requied magic to change into her flight armour and dashed off towards the boys room.

While she was away the game continued with Lucy still not getting turn, well that was until Mira spun the bottle and it landed on her.

"Truth or Dare Lucy?" Mira asked still giggling

"Truth" Lucy said after she had heard what Mira had Dared Cana to do she was too scared to ask

"Okay Lucy Heartfilia do you love Natsu Dragneel" Mira giggled, Lucy blushed not expecting this question at all. Did they know and with her ever rising blush there was no way so could lie.

"Um yeah" Lucy sighed dropping her hands, this was so embarrassing but she supposed it could be worse if Natsu was here.

"I knew it" Mira and Levy cried in unison. Juiva looked relieved Lucy was no longer her rival in love.

"You knew what now?" Erza asked coming back into the room with a pair of black boxers in hand.

"That Lucy loves Natsu" Levy squealed

"Oh she does does she?" Erza smirked before she declared it was her turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Lucy again.

"Lucy truth or Dare" Erza said keeping a straight face. Lucy was scared now, everyone else had at least done one dare and she had taken truth last time, she wanted to play it safe and say truth again but she somehow had a feeling they wouldn't let her do that.

"Dare" Lucy sighed

Erza smirked and gestured to Levy and Mira to huddle with her so they could discuss what a suitable dare for the stellar mage would be. They broke the huddle after about 20 seconds of discussion each of them wearing bright smiles on their faces.

"I dare you to go find Natsu and kiss him on the lips, we want proof so you have to take a photo too" Erza grinned

Lucy heart immediately started beating faster, she would have to kiss Natsu on the lips for a dare of all things it wasn't fair that she would have to do this it would make things between the pair even more awkward. Especially with Lucy haven't not admitted her feeling to the dragon slayer and not known if he liked her too. However she snatched the camera from the Levy's hands and headed out towards Natsu's house.

Natsu X Lucy

Natsu had just gotten home, he and several of the male members of Fairy Tail had gone for a few drinks after the guild had closed for the night. They had been talking about Lucy and that it was her first official anniversary since joining the guild and Natsu had wanted to do something to mark this occasion but he wasn't too sure what. But not too long into the discussion Gray brought up the subject of Natsu liking Lucy which caused a full out fight between the ice mage and the salamander.

"I don't like Lucy that way!" Natsu yelled throwing a fiery punch into Gray's face

"Yes you do!" Gray yelled back retaliating with an ice hammer attack.

This went on for a while until Natsu for once finally admitted defeat after Gray had used a underhand tactic and tricked Natsu into confessing his feelings for the Celestial mage.

"So you'll admit you like her?" Gray smirked just hearing the words that the dragon slayer had uttered during that sneaky blow.

"Yes now will you get of my case" Natsu growled.

With those last words said Natsu got up of the floor and made his way to the door where he would walk back home.

When he had arrived he found Happy sleeping peacefully on the windowsill. 'silly cat' Natsu thought as he passed him and dug out some sleep wear before changing into them. After he changed and had brushed his teeth he crawled onto the sofa since his hammock was full of stuff now and tried to drift off to sleep.

Sleep though seemed to elude him, his mind was filled with Lucy and he couldn't get her off his mind. He was actually on the verge of drifting off when a sound from outside made him sit up. Sniffing the air he could smell Lucy's sent coming through the slightly opened window. 'Why would Lucy be here at this hour, isn't she meant to be at Fairy Hills for a sleepover' Natsu thought as he got up.

"Luce why are you here" Natsu asked as he opened the front door to find a blushing Lucy on the other side.

"I um er I have er come to tell you something" Lucy muttered

"Huh?" Natsu asked, he couldn't understand what she had just said and her sleeping attire was very much appealing to the salamander.

"I've got something to tell and no it can't wait until morning" Lucy sighed, she felt like an idiot standing on his door step clad in her most skimpiest pjs ever and about to tell Natsu how she felt about him.

"So what is it?" Natsu grinned his eyes roaming her body once more.

"I um like you" Lucy said blushing a deep crimson. Natsu just stared at her 'did I really hear what I thought I heard' Natsu thought

"What was that?" Natsu grinned raising an eyebrow and a grin that stretched ear to ear lit up his face.

"I like you idiot" Lucy repeated her blush deepening more.

Without any warning Natsu pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her soft warm lips.

"I love you too Lucy" Natsu whispered as they pulled away.

"Love I didn't say that did I?" Lucy asked more to herself than Natsu

"No but its true isn't it?" the Salamander asked a pleasant smile upon his lips.

"Yes" Lucy squeaked pulling the dragon slayer closer to kiss him once more.

When they pulled apart though a cold wind had begun to blow making Lucy shiver.

"Hey why don't you stay here tonight" Natsu said his arms still wrapped around her.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"Of course, come on we can share the couch" Natsu beamed and just like that he let her out of his embrace but took her wrist instead and pulled into the house shutting the door behind him.

He pulled her down on top of him as they made reached the coach and let Lucy get comfy before pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"Night Luce" Natsu smiled placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"Night handsome" Lucy replied feeling a little embarrassed before she fell asleep, with Natsu closely following with the cheesiest grin on his face.

The following morning the newly formed couple were woken by certain blue exceed. Happy was hovering over them a grin beaming across his face as he sang "You liiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeee each other" over and over. Natsu just shrugged as he pressed a kiss to Lucy's lips as she blushed hearing the giggle from the laugh. She may not of gotten the picture but surely them turning at the guild later on in the day hand in hand would be better than any picture.

So in a some strange way she was thankful that the girls had gotten the idea to play truth or dare and that Levy, Mira and Erza had dared this upon her otherwise she wasn't sure she would of said anything to her now very own dragon slayer. As she kissed him once more she slightly thanked her nakamas for this.


End file.
